The Gilbert Witch (UNDER EDITING ON HOLD)
by daxymomma39
Summary: Victoria Violet Gilbert Potter had gone through a lot in her life; basilisks, dementors, dragons, torture, love, heartbreak, death, battle but nothing prepared her for her home town filled with the supernatural. Things were only going to get worse, especially when the Originals are involved. -Some Elena bashing. -Rebekah Mikaelson best friend -Fem!Harry MOD
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _I do not own Harry Potter or The Vampire Diaries those belong to JK Rowling and Julie Plec._

* * *

Just over a year after Grayson and Miranda Gilbert took in Elena as their own daughter they were surprised to find a baby, wrapped in a blanket on their doorstep with a letter. The letter said that this was Miranda's cousin Lily Potter's (née Evans) daughter. Miranda was aware of the wizarding world and so was her sister Jenna. Unlike her, Jenna didn't know about the separate supernatural world and Miranda wouldn't have known either if not for being married to a founding family member on the council. She knew all about Voldemort and what he was doing in magical Britain so to hear her cousin had been a victim was heartbreaking. Apparently the original plan was to drop the little girl at her Aunt Petunia's house but she refused to take her in; claiming that she and her husband didn't want the 'freak' child so instead she was brought here. They brought her inside and Miranda explained everything about the wizards and witches to her husband. After a lot of explaining he grudgingly agreed to take her in and make her Elena's fraternal twin sister. Grayson wasn't all that happy with the decision to take the young witch in and would in time always favour Elena over her; but barring that, she would have a much better life than she would have had at the Dursley's. So Victoria Violet Potter became Victoria Violet Gilbert.

 ****Time Skip****

Victoria was ten now and fairly happy. She had a wonderful little brother called Jeremy and a loving mother. Her father wasn't the best, he was blinded by her sister's false innocence and charm but other than that she was happy. Elena had never liked Victoria very much; she blamed her for taking the attention away from her and envied her for her intelligence. So she bullied her and blamed her for things that she'd done and being the kind girl Victoria was; she let her. Thanks to this she had pretty much no friends except Matty, Vicky and Tyler who were the only ones not under her 'spell.' No matter how hard Elena tried she could never get her brother or sister's friends to turn against her twin, they always accepted her and loved her. And though her mother knew Victoria wasn't to blame for any of the things Elena did; she still couldn't see that it was Elena doing them. Jeremy on the other hand could always see past Elena's act and was one hundred percent on his other sister's side. Victoria was originally very good friends with Bonnie and Caroline but her sister fed them lies about her and they believed her. But one day Elena was playing a game of Tori hunting with her friends Bonnie and Caroline and she found herself on the roof of the school after wishing she could be far away from her sister. Extremely freaked out, she was sent home with a suspension to very angry parents.

Victoria explained how she was running – not who she was running from though – and she found herself on the roof as if by magic. After she said that, they decided they could no longer keep everything a secret from her anymore. They told her how she was adopted, who her parents were, how they were magic, how she was a witch, what they knew about Hogwarts and all about accidental magic. But then they spotted Jeremy hiding in the corner of the living room, listening to everything they said and from that day on he was Victoria's best friend.

* * *

 ****Time Skip****

A year had passed and it was now her eleventh birthday, her real one; not the one she shared with her adopted sister and she was more excited than usual. Normally she didn't like her birthday all that much because Elena didn't know she was adopted and she didn't get any presents that day but today she didn't care. Her Hogwarts letter was coming; she was going to an actual magic school. Though from what her parents told her, they didn't follow normal school subjects all that much so she would have to keep up. Her dad or adopted one at least was making Elena's favourite breakfast when a tawny owl flew through an open window and dropped a thick letter on her lap before taking a seat on her shoulder. Elena screamed bloody murder while the rest of her family just stared. She grabbed Jeremy's hand, her letter and ran up to her room; the owl following her close behind.

"It's here Jeremy! It's here." Victoria squealed.

"Open it then." He said equally excited.

"Okay okay." She said and opened it and read the first page;

 ** _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_**  
 ** _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_**

 ** _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,br /Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_**

 ** _Dear Miss Potter,_**

 ** _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._**

 ** _Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July._**

 ** _Yours sincerely,_**

 ** _Minerva McGonagall_**

 ** _Deputy Headmistress_**

"Oh my god that's today!" She panicked.

"Give your answer to the owl then Tori." Jeremy replied in a hurried tone. She scribbled a quick answer on a blank piece of paper and sent it off with the owl along with an explanation that she would be getting her supplies with her adopted parents then staying overnight and catching the train to school the following morning. They then read the next page;

 ** _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_**

 ** _UNIFORM_**

 ** _First-year students will require:_**

 ** _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_**

 ** _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_**

 ** _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_**

 ** _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_**

 ** _Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._**

 ** _COURSE BOOKS_**

 ** _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_**

 ** _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_**

 ** _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_**

 ** _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_**

 ** _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_**

 ** _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_**

 ** _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_**

 ** _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_**

 ** _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_**

 ** _OTHER EQUIPMENT_**

 ** _1 wand_**

 ** _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_**

 ** _1 set glass or crystal phials_**

 ** _1 telescope_**

 ** _1 set brass scales_**

 ** _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._**

 ** _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_**

 ** _Yours sincerely,_**

 ** _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_**

 ** _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_**

After showing her adopted parents the list they decided that they would go to Diagon Alley a couple days before she left for Hogwarts. Grayson didn't go, he would never admit it but he was prejudice towards magical people so Miranda and Jeremy came instead. Her little brother had begged their parents until they let him go.

Victoria had everything she needed but was still quite clueless. She knew Hogwarts was a school for magic but knew nothing about what you learnt there so when the day came for her to go she was very nervous. She didn't even know how to get onto the platform but luckily a family of red heads led the way. That was the start of her new life as Victoria Potter, the girl who lived, British witch with a tendency to get into a lot of trouble and not Victoria Gilbert, twin sister of the 'great' Elena Gilbert, intelligent scholar, genius and target for total humiliation. It was going to be amazing.

* * *

 ** _Hope that was okay for a first chapter, will update soon._**

 ** _Lucy_**

 ** _x_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _This fan fiction starts after the Deathly Hallows and during S03 E05 The Vampire Diaries. I do not own Harry Potter or The Vampire Diaries those belong to JK Rowling and Julie Plec._

* * *

Victoria Potter stood in front of her childhood home, thanks to the war she hadn't been home in just over a year. After Fred's death she had thrown herself into the rebuilding of Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding community. She hadn't cried. Not yet. She just couldn't so instead she living in denial, barely hanging on, using drinking, drugs and sex as a coping mechanism so she didn't have to feel. The truth was she was heartbroken, even more so when she discovered as the Mistress of Death hers was the only life death couldn't take. She was immortal, stuck at eighteen forever; sure her magic was stronger than ever before and could rival Merlin but she was now destined to live on while all those she cared for grew old and died.

Ron and Hermione had left Hogwarts and were getting married, Ron was training to become an Auror and Hermione; an unspeakable but Victoria had no idea what she wanted to do. They were the only ones she told about being death's mistress and they were very accepting but at the same time she felt like she no longer belonged there. She missed Jeremy so much and after her adopted parent's death last year she wanted to be there for him, so she found herself standing on the porch with a holdall containing small amount of possessions she owned. She pulled out a compact mirror and took a look at herself; her face was pale thanks to spending most of her life in Britain and her scar had faded only slightly, she had long dark hair that reached her mid back in loose waves. Her eyesight had been corrected so her bright emerald eyes shone more clearly, they were filled with mischief and curiosity but also a lot of pain. She had her usual minimal make up, only using some clear lip gloss to emphasize her pouty lips and dark eye shadow which made her big green eyes pop. Looking down she was wearing a pair of ripped black denim shorts, a forest green cami top. Her outfit was finished off with her signature black leather jacket and combat boots. Overall she looked like a badass, a trait gained to help hide how she really felt while which was; like total shit.

Taking a deep breath she knocked and waited for someone to answer the door.

"Um hey, who are you?" a man in his mid thirties asked, opening the door. He had dirty blonde hair and a tired expression on his face.

"Um, Victoria Gilbert. Who are you?" she asked, confused. It was strange not saying Potter; it felt like she was betraying her parents.

"Alaric Saltzman, so another Gilbert how come I've never heard abo-" he stopped short looking unconvinced by her British accent when she was ambushed in a tight hug from her brother.

"Tori, you're back!" Jeremy shouted happily.

"Yes Jer, I'm so sorry I haven't been around it's just a lot of things happened. I'll explain later okay?" Victoria said, nervously.

"It's okay Tori, I know you've had a lot to deal with don't worry." He replied.

"Umm, can someone please explain what is happening right now?" the man, Alaric asked.

"This is my other sister Victoria Violet Gilbert, she's been at a boarding school in Britain most of her life hence the accent." Jeremy said happily.

"Ugh Jer! You know I hate my middle name, call me Tori or Ria if you must. So Jeremy, where's Jenna?" She asked.

Jeremy's happy face turned into a frown and he started crying, "she died Tori." He got out, in between breaths.

"What?" Tori said her voice breaking. Death. So much death. Her Mum, Dad, Cedric, Sirius, Miranda, Grayson, Remus, Tonks, Mad-eye, Fred. Oh Fred how she missed him and now Jenna.

"Jenna, she..." Jeremy tried but his voice was failing him. Victoria hugged him closely.

"It'll be okay Jer." She murmured comfortingly, bringing him inside.

"I'm gonna take him to his room, okay." She told Alaric and he nodded. Once they got there she lay down on the bed with him and patted his head reassuringly, noticing him calming down slightly.

He took a deep breath, tears no longer coming and spoke; "there's some stuff I haven't told you, I really need to get it out."

"It's okay I have some things I need to tell you as well. You can go first." She said and he told her everything.

"So let me get this straight. You live in a town which is a supernatural hotspot. Elena, who is actually your cousin and a doppelgänger, has fallen in love with a vampire called Stefan Salvatore who was turned over a hundred years ago by her vampire double named Katherine. Said vampire lured the hybrid original here with the intention to earn her freedom by offering Elena as a sacrifice, to break a curse put on him to lock his werewolf side. On the night of the sacrifice he turned and killed Jenna as punishment for Damon – Stefan's brother – freeing his other sacrifices. Caroline is a vampire and that made her a bit of a nicer person but still judgy as hell, she also dated Matt but broke up with him when she was turned by Katherine. Caroline's mother tried to shoot Damon because she found out he was a vampire but she missed and killed you instead. Bonnie is your girlfriend and a Wiccan witch who brought you back to life but now you might be seeing the ghosts of your past vampire girlfriends both who died. The hybrid Klaus saved Damon after he was accidentally bitten by one of my best friends Tyler who is a fucking werewolf. Now Stefan is with Klaus, paying the price for saving his brother's life. Elena and by extension Damon won't stop looking for him; they have followed him to the mountains and Chicago where he told them to stop looking. Oh and my other best friend Vicky, your ex is dead too. Did I miss anything?" Victoria asked solemnly.

"Nope, that's about it." He replied in a similar tone and then she told him all about the past year.

"So, you broke up with Fred even though you still loved him and left to go Horcrux hunting with Ron and Hermione after Bill and Fleur's wedding. You lived in a magical tent and spent months searching for them before some snatchers captured you and taken to Malfoy Manor and tortured for information but Dobby saved you, dying in the process. You broke into Gringotts disguised as Bellatrix Lestrange, stole a horcrux from her vault and escaped on a freaking dragon. You then went to Hogwarts to look for one of the last horcruxes and it was infiltrated by Voldemort with his death eaters and everyone started fighting. Fred was killed during the battle along with Remus, Tonks and many others. You saw Voldemort make his snake kill Professor Snape believing it would make him the master of the Elder wand and in his last moments he gave you his memories, instructing you to watch them in Dumbledore's pensieve. You found out you were a horcrux and left to sacrifice yourself instructing Neville to kill the snake. Voldemort hit you with the killing curse but destroyed the horcrux inside you so you didn't die. While you were dead you met death who told you that you're now the Mistress of Death and can never die. You woke up and duelled him, destroying him and ending the war. You then stayed to help rebuild Hogwarts but started to turn to drinking and drugs as a coping mechanism so you decided to come home. Right?" he said sadly.

"Yes." Victoria replied and they sat in comfortable silence for a while, pondering their crazy lives.

"Do you think I should go back to school for senior year, I completed all my schooling at Hogwarts and pretty much every magical profession wants me to work for them." Tori asked him.

"I think your boyfriend was just killed and you turned up here wanting a fresh start. So maybe it's a good idea to go back to school, it might help." He suggested.

"Okay, thanks Jer you always know what to say. Now as a senior I am going to prank night to scare the shit out of Elena. By the way I am going to have to teach you Quidditch, I need someone to play with. I'll see you when I get back." She said smiling.

"Really, you'll teach me?! Yes! Thanks I'll see you soon Tori, try not to get into any trouble." He said laughing.

"Ha ha very funny and I don't find trouble it finds me Jer." She told him.

"Very true now go and terrify Elena, she really deserves it for the mess she's got us all in." Jeremy said shooing her away.

* * *

Victoria stepped outside and hopped on Sirius' old motorbike that he left in her possession when that bitch Bellatrix Lestrange murdered him. Oh how glad she was that Molly Weasley blew her into pieces during the final battle. Arriving at the school she was ambushed by childhood memories of her life before she was Victoria Potter, war hero, saviour and Mistress of Death. She snapped out of it and stepped inside looking around for anyone to jump up on. She walked around the school until she found the gym hall and walked in just as Elena shouted; "Victoria?! Get out of here!"

"What the hell Elena?" She questioned, confused.

"And who might you be?" a man with an accent like hers asked. He looked like he was in his late twenties with had dark blonde curly hair and bright blue-green eyes.

"Victoria Gilbert, now who the fuck are you?" she replied sassily, surprising her adopted sister.

"Klaus. I suggest you hold your tongue if you don't want it ripped out." He said menacingly.

"Okay okay calm down big guy I get it, you're the evil killer hybrid and I'm the puny human but unfortunately no matter how much my sister over there hates my guts, my brother loves her. Now if you clearly explain what you want that would be very nice." She said calmly and smirking at his slightly shocked face.

"I am the hybrid, you cannot speak to me this way!" He roared, obviously angry but his face showing slight intrigue.

"Bonnie get out, it's Klaus!" Elena yelled stupidly as Bonnie and Matt enter the room. Matt looks at Tori worried and gives her the 'we will talk later look'

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started. Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight. I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?" Klaus asked.

"That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me." Bonnie said, boldly.

"Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix." He tells her.

"Get off of me!" Tyler yells. A pretty blonde girl then tells him to shut up and drops him on the ground.

"TY!" Tori yells running towards her best friend and hugging him.

"Oh my god Ria you're back! You need to get out of here quickly." Tyler says, worriedly.

"I am not leaving you Tyler Lockwood, do you hear me." She says sternly and he nods.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah, word of warning she can be quite mean." Klaus says rudely.

"Don't be an ass." Rebekah says at the same time as Tori says; "Oi rude, she's your sister you dick!"

Rebekah gives her a surprised but grateful look and then smiles and says, "I like this one Nik try not to kill her."

"Thanks, you seem nice too. Like a total bitch but so am I so, meh." Victoria says earning even more surprised faces from everyone around her.

"Leave him alone!" Elena shouts as Klaus grabs Tyler by the back of the neck, obviously fed up of his sister chatting.

"I'm going to make this very simple. Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible actually, I need you to find a way to save my hybrids Bonnie and for Tyler's sake you better hurry." He says shoving blood down his throat and then snapping his neck.

* * *

He killed him." Matt says in a sad voice.

"It'll be okay Matty, I'm so sorry I've been away and Vicky–." Tori says guiltily, her voice breaking when she thinks of her dead friend./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""It's okay Ria." Matt says and hugs her tightly.

"He's not dead. Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire." Elena says absentmindedly while glaring at her sister. She obviously hated that she was back.

"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition. Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires, enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena for safe-keeping." Klaus says and Bonnie exchanges a worried look with her before leaving with Matt.

"So this is the latest doppelganger. Rebekah says smirking at Elena, the original one was much prettier."

"Enough, Rebekah. Take the wolf boy and Victoria elsewhere, would you?" Klaus tells her. Rebekah drags Tyler along with one hand and tries to grab Tori with the other.

"I can walk by myself, don't worry you seem like an okay person I'm not gonna run." Tori tells her. Rebekah shrugs and walks out the hall with Victoria following close behind despite Elena's colourful protests. They walk down the hall and stop when they reach an unconscious Caroline.

"I love your boots by the way." Tori compliments her when they sit down against the lockers.

"Thank you, why are you being so nice to me?" she asks, suspicious.

"In case you didn't know I'm Victoria Gilbert, the very few friends I have call me Tori, Ria or Vic. I'm the one who is ever so lucky to be related to the 'great Elena.' Everyone thinks she's this kind selfless person but she's a real bitch and has convinced nearly everyone in this town to not speak to me. The only reason I'm even back from England is for my brother Jeremy, he is awesome and I don't want him to be stuck here on his own with my bitch of a sister. As for your question, I'm being nice to you because you're brother seems like a total dick who never lets you be happy and that kind of relationship can be toxic. Simply put I want to be your friend and I think you need one." Victoria said compassionately.

"I've never met someone who could figure that out within the first hour of meeting me, I'd really like to be your friend." She said almost in tears before she put on a smug, emotionless mask as Caroline started to wake up.

"We didn't have mobile telephones in my day. Would have made life a whole lot easier, I suppose." Rebekah mused, taking countless selfies.

"Where's Tyler?" Caroline asked looking around.

"He's dead. Ish." Rebekah said, not caring.

"What did you do to him?" Caroline demanded.

"Think of it as he's having a nap. When he wakes up, he'll be a hybrid." Rebekah said, waving her off and flicking through photos on Caroline's phone.

"What the hell are you doing here Victoria?" Caroline sneered.

"Seriously! Why do you and Bonnie hate me so much? What did I ever do." Tori asked, annoyed.

"You wanted to date Matt when Elena was dating him last year and before that you caused lots of trouble all the time." She said, confused that Victoria didn't know.

"Eww Matt! He's my best friend and I never did anything to cause 'trouble' even Jeremy knows it was Elena blaming me for everything she did. She's never liked me. When have I EVER done anything to you or Bonnie!"

"Well, uh um. What?" Caroline says confused.

"Take time to think back over every time Elena said something bad about me and then ask yourself if you think I could have even done it! Tell Bonnie this too I can't be bothered to have this conversation again!" she said, crossly. Before she had a change to reply Rebekah started talking.

"Ugh. Vomit. Is that my neck- Why is that doppelgänger bitch wearing my necklace?!" she yelled looking at a photo of Elena. She then stormed back into the gym hall, Victoria running behind her.

"Where is it?! Where's my necklace?" She shouts at Klaus. Tori looks around, there is another vampire there that must be Stefan.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asks, irritated.

"She has my necklace. Look." Rebekah says and shows him the picture.

"Well, well more lies."

"Where is it?" she growls at her.

"I don't have it anymore." Elena replies smugly.

"You're lying!" She yells and rips into her neck, ignoring the screaming protests.

"Knock it off!" Klaus shouts at her.

"Make her tell me where it is, Nik!" She yells back, upset. This necklace must mean a lot to her.

"Where's the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest." Klaus compels her.

"I'm telling the truth. Katherine stole it." Elena says.

"Katerina, of course. Well, that's unfortunate if we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way let's put a clock on it shall we? If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again." He tells Stefan.

"Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to." He continues before leaving and dragging Victoria with him, Rebekah heading back to Tyler and Caroline and him going to find Bonnie.

"No, Klaus! Don't do this to him!" Elena yells desperately.

"No one leaves. If she tries to run, fracture her spine." He compels Stefan.

Victoria is being dragged along by Klaus when she stops and pulls her arm out of his grasp with difficulty; he turns to look at her.

"Why are you so mean to Rebekah? You should be nicer to her, she's your sister." Tori says simply.

"Like you just said love, she's MY sister now shut up." He replies rudely.

"You know I've met people ten times worse than you; you don't scare me, not at all." She says confidently.

"Oh really, you have like who? Who could be more frightening than me?" He smirked smugly.

"A psychopath mass murderer who wasn't a vampire, just a human who turned into more of monster than you'll ever be. He murdered my parents and tried to kill me as a baby and almost every year since then. So yes, to answer your questions there are a lot worse people out there. So quit being a dick and be kind to your sister at least you have family." She finished, panting heavily from shouting at the end. She stormed of, him following close behind speechless for once. They reached Bonnie and Matt who were talking about Elena, saying the witches said she should be dead.

"Tyler." Bonnie said.

"He's going to die, isn't he?" Matt said worried.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. Given the choice, doppelgänger or a hybrid, I go hybrid every time." Klaus butted in. Elena came panting running down the hallway, a compelled Stefan close behind her.

"We've got to stop meeting like this. Now this is fascinating, I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl. Why don't you turn it off?" Klaus taunted Stefan.

"No!" Stefan shouted.

"Come on. Your humanity is killing you. All the guilt must be exhausting, turn it off." Klaus continues.

"No!" He repeated.

"You're strong but you're not that strong. Turn it off." He says trying to compel him.

"No!" Stefan yells, shoving him away.

"Turn it off!" Klaus screams, pushing him against a wall and he turns it off.

"What did you do?" Elena asks stupidly.

"I fixed him but I think a test is in order, don't you? Ripper, perhaps you'd like a drink from the doppelgänger's neck." Klaus compels and Stefan rushes towards her, ripping into her neck and she screams horrifically. Klaus grabs Tori again and brings her through to Tyler and the others.

"Well, the verdict's in. The original witch says the doppelgänger should be dead." He said smiling.

"Does that mean we can kill her?" Rebekah says a bit too enthusiastically.

"No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite. Call it a hunch, Elena's blood. Drink it." He says and hands a small vile to Tyler.

"No! No, no, no, Tyler, don't!" Caroline says stupidly.

"If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway, love. Consider this an experiment. It's ok, there we go. Good boy." He encourages him. He drinks and starts writhing on the floor.

"TY!" Tori yells, running to him but Klaus holds her back and Rebekah does the same with Caroline.

"Tyler? No!" She screams.

"Bloody hell, shut up!" Rebekah says impatiently. Suddenly his eyes glow yellow and vampire veins pulse around them. He is a hybrid now.

"Well, that's a good sign." Klaus says, cheerfully.

* * *

Rebekah and Klaus are standing in the hospital car park.

"How did you know?" She asks.

"Well, you know how much the original witch hated me. Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says?" He replies.

"A thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you." She teases.

"Well, it makes sense if you think about it from her perspective. It was her failsafe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse. The doppelgänger had to die in order for me to become a hybrid, but if she was dead..." He said, Rebekah finishing by saying; "then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species."

"Leaving me alone for all time." He said sadly.

"Is that what this is about? Your obsession with hybrids. You just don't want to be alone?" Rebekah says, upset.

"What I want is to take my girl, take my hybrid the hell out of this one pony town. You know, why don't you, uh, why don't you get the truck? I'll get Elena." He replies, she nods and walks off.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party." Klaus says, sensing Damon behind him.

"Where is she? Elena?" he demands.

"Ah, she's making a donation to a greater cause. I'm afraid I can't let you interfere, mate." He says stopping him from entering the hospital.

"You'll have to kill me." Damon replies.

"Oh, I would love to kill you, but I made a pledge to your brother and unlike him, I keep my word. Although, you know what, thinking about it now, he probably doesn't care that much anymore." He says snidely.

"You don't want to know about your friend Mikael?" Damon says and Klaus stiffens considerably and pins him to a car by his neck.

"What do you know about Mikael?" He orders him.

"Just that he knows you're here." Damon smirks.

"You're bluffing." Klaus denies.

"Katherine and I found him. Consider it our leverage." He says and Klaus throws him to the ground, then disappearing.

* * *

Today had been an eye opener for Victoria Gilbert, no Potter. She was a potter at heart, she had lived, fought and died with that name and she'd be damned if she was going to change that now. Tori discovered even being in that building made her skin crawl and she could not spend another year in that hellhole so she decided that with the Potter fortune and the Black one she would definitely have enough money to live off of for a long time. But if she was leaving school she would need something to do to pass the time so she decided she was going to open a conjoined café and bookshop. If all went to plan her new addition to the small town would keep her busy and benefit the community and be open in no time, with a touch of magic.

* * *

 _ **So that was the first chapter feel free to review.**_

 _ **Viewer Questions:**_

 _ **Any ideas for the name of her shop?**_

 _ **Which Original do you want her to be in a relationship with?**_

 _ **Do you want less or more Elena bashing?**_

 _ **Thanks, keep reading**_

 _ **Lucy**_

 _ **x**_


	3. Author

**A/N not update!**

 _There is a poll on my profile for who Victoria should be with. Please vote if you can!_

 _Thank you,_

 _Lucy_

 _x_


	4. Poll Closed and Important Update!

**Author's Note**

 _Just a quick note to say the poll for Victoria's relationship is closed now!_

 ** _Questions;_**

 _Do you think Victoria's relationship with Klaus should be there instead of Hayley's, just a one night stand?_

 _I'm thinking about sending her away with Tyler to try and break his sire bond, thoughts?_

 _Please review with opinions, w_ _ill update soon;_

 _Lucy_

 _X_


	5. AN PLEASE READ

**A/N UNDER EDITING ON HOLD PLEASE READ**

 _Thank you so much for reading my fanfic but I'm putting it on hold for now while I do some serious editing. I keep finding plot holes in my writing, hopefully I will be back to updating regularly soon. I'm sorry for any inconvenience this may cause. Also when I do start this story again I urge you to re-read the first couple chapter as I will be changing the story quite a bit just so things make more sense. If you have any suggestions for improvements to my story please review._

 _Thanks_

 _Lucy_

 _X_


	6. Update Important

Hi all,

I've noticed that many of you have commented on my stories, asking for updates.

I just wanted to let you know, I don't post on here anymore but I do update on Wattpad and Quotev.

Both my profiles are under the same username, daxymomma39

Thanks so much!

Love you all,

Lucy

Xx


End file.
